


the fox’s study

by seakicker



Series: a certain greedy royal’s tales of inulgence [4]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Blowjobs, Butler/Princess, Doggy Style, F/M, Lingerie, Nude Modeling, Oral Sex, Praise, Royal/Servant, Sex Toys, Vibrators, nudity but it’s art, paint me like one of ur french girls yusuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 01:09:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15377388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seakicker/pseuds/seakicker
Summary: Yusuke, on a quest to convey true desire and primal list through his artwork, asks you to be his model... but things quickly become less professional.





	the fox’s study

**Author's Note:**

> me: omg it’s summer can’t wait to write smut all the time :)  
> me: literally forgets abt this acc for 2 months
> 
> ANYWAYY!!!!!! i’m back! take the final chapter before the special fivesome finale (and a special mishima request) as apology

It’s early in the morning when you’re awoken by the sound of Yusuke knocking on your door softly and calling your title.

“My princess, may I please enter?” He asks from the other side of the door. You notice the slight eagerness in his tone - but given his plans with you today, can you blame him?

You groan out a groggy “yes” while you rub the sleep from your eyes, and Yusuke enters immediately with some fabric draped over his arm.

“Ah, you truly are a sight to behold this early in the morning,” He notes. “Your hair just the slightest bit messy, your eyelids heavy with weariness, the way the morning sun lights up your skin and paints you as an angel...”

“It’s too early,” You whine before tossing the covers back over your head and turning away from him.

“Nonsense,” Yusuke scolds. “The white dawn makes for the perfect lighting for the masterpiece I’m about to create, my princess.”

He pulls the covers back down your body and leans over to press his lips to yours.

“You must forgive me, my princess,” He whispers softly. “I’ve been holding myself back from showing you my adoration for so long. I’ve been craving you especially badly given my  
anticipation for today.”

Today - the day where he combines two of his favorite things into one beautiful masterpiece - painting, and you, his princess. Yusuke first approached you with his request to depict you in one of his paintings about a week ago - claiming that he was on a quest to capture an almost carnal sense of passion and desire - and that he could not think of a more fitting subject for such a topic than his beloved princess he craves and needs so badly by his side

You accepted, of course - figuring you’d just be posing for a regular portrait as he had done of you in the past.

But when he lays out the fabric he had in his arms out on the bed, you realize today’s painting might be slightly different than a simple portrait of you in a summer dress.

“Now then, if you’d please strip off your nightgown,” Yusuke says. “I’ve been eager to see how beautiful your body is when adorned in this outfit ever since I first designed it.”

It’s absolutely beautiful, you’ll admit, but you can’t possibly imagine it’s meant to cover much. It’s a small, sheer little lace bra in your favorite color adorned with fake roses and pearls with a matching thong, garterbelt, and pair of stockings. He also added a long, sheer robe for dramatic effect - the thought of your body in a long, angelic flowing garment enough to make him burst with desire.

“You look shocked by my wardrobe choice, my princess,” He notes after observing your wide eyes and flushed cheeks. “What is the matter? Is the outfit not to your liking? I made it especially with your body, skin tone, hair color, and shape in mind, so I fail to understand what you find wrong with this...”

“No! No,” You retort. “It’s beautiful! It’s gorgeous, Yusuke. But... am I going to be modeling for you in something like this?”

“Of course, my princess!” He replies. “After all, my objective here is to capture desire and the carnal lust felt by all men! The only way to properly convey the subject is by dressing you in an outfit that’d make any man desire you!”

He smooths out a wrinkle in the sleeve of the robe. “All that aside... I’ve been dreaming of seeing your form decorated in lingerie like this... You will be the most beautiful muse I’ve ever depicted in my work.”

Yusuke then stands up before walking to the door. “Please excuse me for a moment, my princess,” He says. “I must go fetch my painting supplies and one final accessory I need you to use. Please get dressed while I am away.”

He then leaves abruptly - leaving you blushing at the thought of your body so openly exposed to his gaze in such a revealing set of underwear.

But at the same time, it is awfully exciting to know that Yusuke was thinking about your body and how every part of you would look in this outfit as he designed it for you. And you can’t deny that the thought of modeling in such a lewd outfit does incite your exhibitionist side.

You strip out of your nightgown and begin by siding the panties up your legs - they’re lined in a delicate velvet that feels like a sweet kiss on your hips. Yusuke really is an expert when it comes to designing and sewing - it fits perfectly around your hips and over the swell of your ass.

You attach the garterbelt around your waist and slide the opaque stockings up your legs, relishing in how soft the material is against your skin. His choice in fabric was absolutely  
perfect - the outfit is impossibly comfy despite being so lewd.

You snap the bra around your bust and drape the robe over your elbows before going to admire Yusuke’s handiwork in the mirror.

Speak of the devil — “I have returned, my princess,” Yusuke announces with a knock on the door. “Are you dressed?”

“Yes, Yusuke,” You reply, still admiring how incredible the outfit looks on you.

“Now then, please allow me to-“ Yusuke starts, but he loses his train of thought once he opens the door and gets an eyeful of your body.

“It’s even better than I thought,” He mutters, his eyes laving over your body from head to toe. “I had no idea you would look this beautiful when I first put the design on paper.”

He sets his canvas and supplies down on your bed before walking back to further indulge in the sight of you.

“Yes... It fits exactly how I thought it would. You look so impossibly desirable right now... You’re more seductive than any of Heaven’s temptresses. You are so much more beautiful than anything I could have hoped to lay eyes on in my lifetime...”

He leans in close before grabbing your wrists, sighing softly against your lips. “This is quite unprofessional of me to say... but I fear I won’t be able to control myself while I’m painting you.”

You blush at this, flattered that your body has such an intense effect on Yusuke.

He leans in to kiss you, but he pulls back at the last second. “B-But I must depict desire before I can experience it myself. I cannot taint my model before I capture her beauty.”

“Now then, my darling... before I have you pose, I just need you to wear one more thing for me in order to truly capture lust and passion in its rawest form,” Yusuke requests.

He removes a small black device from the pocket of his pants and a small remote.

“This will make you feel the pleasure I’m trying to convey,” Yusuke states. “Forgive me for using such a lewd device, but I heard that women enjoy these...”

Upon closer inspection, you realize it’s a small bullet vibrator- and you blush. He means to use this toy on you?

“I won’t stand for any false depictions of true desire,” Yusuke says. “I cannot ask you to pretend to feel pleasure. I need you to experience the actual feeling of pleasure so I can paint the most beautiful embodiment of desire I have ever been acquainted with.”

He hands the vibrator to you and keeps the remote for himself so he can control how much you’re feeling. “Now then... please place that where you know you’ll feel true pleasure and pose on the bed.”

You slip the vibrator into your panties, wincing a little at the feeling of the cold plastic pressing up against your clitoris and get onto your bed as Yusuke instructed.

He props up his canvas and prepares his paints, cleaning a bit of old paint from his brush.

“Please sit up on your knees... Tilt your head back a little bit... Yes, just like that... Rest your hands on the bed and balance yourself...” He instructs, swallowing harshly at the sight of your body arched and your face resting in a pleasured expression. “Now, please slide the robe further down your elbows and push your chest out a bit... Excellent. You look absolutely perfect right now, so please do not move a muscle.”

Yusuke flicks the remote on, and you sigh immodestly at the feeling of the vibrator buzzing against your clit.

“Such beautiful sounds...” Yusuke whispers to himself before dipping his brush into a drop of nude paint. “Now, let us begin, my princess.”

He paints the outline of your lewd form, from the swells of your breasts decorated in sheer red lace with your nipples peaked to his gaze to your thighs, decorated in soft fabric supported by a lacy garterbelt.

“Yes... Perfect... Keep that pose, that expression...” Yusuke praises, taking the remote into his hand and turning the vibrator to a higher setting. “Please keep on feeling this pleasure... Moan for me.”

His brush strokes the details of your hair, glistening under the sunlight of the early dawn streaming through your bedroom window.

“Beautiful. You really do make for a perfect muse... I’m honored to be able to depict your angelic beauty through my art,” Yusuke murmurs.

Meanwhile, as Yusuke continues to mutter about your beauty and feel desire swell in his body, you’re left to moan and whine while trying to stay as still as possible for him as the vibrator brushes against your hardened clit.

“If only I could convey how gorgeous your moans of pleasure are visually...” He laments. “No matter. Your lovely form is more than enough to convey such otherworldly loveliness and feral desire.”

“Oh, fuck!” You whine as the vibrator slips back in your panties to buzz against your dripping opening and your clit in tandem. “Yusuke!”

“Please, darling... If you moan my name like that, I won’t be able to focus on my work,” He swallows, feeling his erection growing in his pants. “Please just allow me to at least finish painting your body, then I’ll come please you properly.”

He tries his best to steady his shaky hand as he delicately strokes the lines of the lace on your bra, his cheeks growing increasingly red.

“Your expression... My, you must really feeling it. How lovely. This is exactly the desire I hoped to depict in this piece,” He praises, smiling with content.

Your glazed eyes are fixed on him as he works, your mouth hung open in a moan as you grind your hips in tight circles across the vibrator. You let out a loud moan as you continue to feel the vibrations against your clit.

“Almost... done...” Yusuke grunts out, sweat beading on his forehead from his combined concentration and desire. He painstakingly details your eyelashes and the drape of the robe trailing behind you before almost tossing his brush to the side and standing.

“I can finish the backdrop later,” He mutters. Yusuke strips off his overcoat, tie, and shirt and kicks off his shoes before making his way over to where you are on your bed. “I just needed to get your lovely form finished.”

“My princess... I can’t even begin to describe how difficult it is to focus when you look like this and make such lewd sounds. I could hardly think of anything besides making love to you.”

He slips his hand inside of your panties and pulls the vibrator out, relieving you of the sweet torture. He tosses it aside carelessly and replaces the toy with his own fingers, rubbing against your slick pussy.

Yusuke presses his lips firmly against yours, kissing you deeply as his hands roam your body. He slides the robe off of your arms with his free hand so there’s less fabric to get tangled in and obstruct your body from his hands.

Panting heavily, he pulls back from your lips. “So, this is desire,” He gasps. “How shameless of me to indulge in such a feral need... but being with you like this is so incredibly beautiful... I was made to do this with you.”

His hands slide up your body to grope at your breasts over the thin fabric of your bra, his breath coming in heavy pants as he indulges in his desire. Yusuke busies his lips with teasing at your neck as he grinds his erection against your soft thigh.

“This desire has made me into an absolute animal,” He groans lowly between kisses to the column of your neck. “I’m afraid I won’t be able to hold myself back anymore, my princess. I need to have sex with you before I go mad from lust.”

He sits back off of you to work at tugging off his pants to free his throbbing erection, his chest heaving with pants as he struggles with his belt.

You help him tug off his boxers before you position yourself on all fours with your mouth just in front of his cock, your legs spread and your ass up in the air on full display to his gaze.

“My princess, I beg of you,” Yusuke groans, sighing as you lap your tongue at the pre-cum beading on the head of his cock. “I need you.”

You spread your legs wider and snake one hand down into your panties as you take his cock into your mouth, moaning around his cock as you play with yourself. You’re still sensitive from the vibrator’s ministrations, and you don’t hesitate to rub your hardened clit to get yourself up to your climax.

“G-God, the depravity,” Yusuke mutters between groans. “How impossibly sexy.”

You continue to rub your clit and stroke your own wetness as you bob your head along his cock, and the sight of you rubbing yourself while you suck him off is enough to make Yusuke see stars. He truly chose the perfect model for his study; there’s nobody sexier or more lustful than you, his beloved princess.

“What incredible technique,” Yusuke praises, tangling a hand through your soft hair as you hollow your cheeks and suck on him eagerly. “You’re so good at this.”

You use your free hand to grab the base of his cock, pumping it as you swirl your tongue over the sensitive head and suck on it eagerly. Yusuke arches his back and tosses his head back while you tease his sensitive head with your tongue.

Yusuke drinks in the sight of your body below him as your lips work his stiff cock, your tongue laving up and down the underside. You’re bringing him close to his orgasm, but Yusuke doesn’t want to finish without being able to feel your pussy tightening up around him.

“My love, enough... I can’t take this anymore. Please, let’s have sex properly,” Yusuke protests, feeling himself reach his climax far too quickly. You’re just too good at pleasing him and working his cock that he can’t even hope to edge himself.

You pull back at his request, releasing the head of his cock with a final kiss. Snapping your garterbelt off, you pull your panties down to your knees to ready yourself for him. He’s not the only one who’s craving it badly - you’ve been needy ever since he started teasing you by forcing you to stay still so he could capture your form while he had a vibrator buzzing against your clit.

Flipping over onto your stomach and hiking your ass up into the air, you spread your legs wide to allow Yusuke enough access to fuck you properly as he so desires to.

“What a sight to behold,” He groans, aligning the head of his cock with your dripping entrance. “This primal desire that’s swelling up within me... You’re the only woman who could ever make me feel this way.”

Yusuke prepares himself by gripping your hips firmly, biting his lip as he slides his cock into you.

“So wet,” He grunts, pressing his hips up against yours firmly. “You’re incredible!”

Yusuke has been waiting long enough to indulge in the primal lust he had tried so hard to capture to even think of waiting any longer, especially now that he has you right in front of you. He immediately begins thrusting fervently into you, groaning as you continue to buck your hips back against him.

“My love,” He grunts out between his feral groans of pleasure as he continues to ram into you as hard as he can.

Yusuke’s frenzied actions and feral sounds are incredibly unbecoming of him as both your butler and as the reserved, composed man he is. But, the fact that he’s making these sounds and bucking his hips so fervently truly goes to show how badly he lusts after you. His own primal lust is far deeper than anything he could ever possibly convey on canvas.

He arches his hips further and spreads your legs wider to give himself better access as he continues to drill his cock into you. His quiet grunts of your title are more than enough to make you smile blissfully as you take his cock.

Yusuke slides his hands down to the outside of your thighs as he fucks you, squeezing the soft flesh there tenderly. There’s simply nothing better to him than feeling up his beloved princess’ gorgeous body.

You feel drool escape over your lip as you continue to rock your hips against Yusuke’s, squealing with delight when you rub against him just right to rub your clit against the base of his cock. You repeat the movement to further get yourself to your high.

“So shameless,” He groans, biting his lip as he feels himself near orgasm for the second time due to your ministrations. “My love, _I can’t_ — I can’t hold on for much longer.”

However, it’s his duty as a butler to put your needs above his own. He slaps his hips against yours and reaches a hand around to stroke at your clit, grinning when you arch your back and moan loudly. His finger moves quickly in tight circles over your clit to get you up to your orgasm before he loses control as well.

As badly as he wants to cum inside of you and watch it drip down your thighs, he knows better than to risk what could happen. Yusuke thrusts into you as deep as he can, grunting and closing his eyes tight when your pussy squeezes down on him.

With an arch of your hips and a loud moan of his name, you lose it, shaking as you cum. You’re moaning so shamelessly and noisily at this point, but you’re feeling way too good to care about how you look in the midst of your depravity.

“My princess!” Yusuke groans out, just barely sliding his cock out of you before he cums all over the swell of your ass and the apex of your thighs. “I love you!”

You smile with a perverted delight at the feeling of his hot cum dripping down your legs, panting as you come down from your high.

“My princess...” Yusuke pants. “That was incredible. Thank you for allowing me to study desire with you. I now understand the depths of this primal, yet divine, feeling perfectly.”

He slides off your bed to grab a towel from the bathroom before he wipes his emissions from your skin. He then brushes through your hair, messy from sex and damp with sweat, and dresses you in a simple gown before dressing himself again.

“I’ll be taking my leave now, my princess,” He states, gathering his painting supplies and his canvas in his arms. “I must go finish this masterpiece while inspiration still rests within my heart.”

You remind him to show you the finished product once he’s done.

“Of course I will. It’s proper to show your model the final result,” Yusuke chuckles. “Now then, please get some rest.”

He then leaves, allowing you to snuggle up under your covers for a quick nap. But, before you fall asleep, you notice something new hanging up in your closet — the gorgeous outfit Yusuke had you model in today. You make a note to wear it whenever you’re feeling lonely and decide to call upon Yusuke to ease your troubles.

Outside of your door, Yusuke anticipates meeting with one of the others for a tense spat the same way he approached Ryuji, but nobody is in sight.

However, an argument should be the last thing he expects given the compromise the others have reached while he was away. They’re going to invite Yusuke in too, of course — they need all of your butlers present for this plan in order to satiate your lust and greed properly.

They know that you’re looking forward to it — they don’t expect you to turn them down, given how much you love all of them and how close you want to be to all four of them.

They’re all beyond excited to indulge their little princess, of course — but this time, they’re going to be indulging you all at once and altogether.


End file.
